


My Edgy Prince

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, King Frisk, Prince Sans, Prince papyrus, Reader is Frisks younger sister, Soulmates, Touch of Frans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: In order to help your country you agree to marry the monster Prince Papyrus but how will you handle being Queen in a vastly different land surrounded by monsters who doubt your capable of ruling?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Underfell!Papyrus/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful dawn in midsummer, your kingdom woke to the cocks crow and birds fluttered about tending hatchlings from spring. In your room however heavy curtains hung cutting out the light of the dawn. Candles had sputtered out in the night and the fire in the hearth was naught but embers. When an older woman quietly entered the room and made her way across to the bed where you slept gently touching your shoulder to rouse you.

“Your highness? It is morning.” The voice that called to you was gentle and soothing, a voice that was motherly but not your mother, you heard her pull back her slippers padding softly across the stone floor.

“Mmmnnn not today…” you murmured softly. The morning normally didn’t bother you but you had been awake well into the night studying agricultural methods of other countries and ancient civilizations. In the last few years the crops of your small kingdom have been yielding less and less and you are determined to find a way to solve the problem. You yelped as the thick feather filled quilt was whipped off your frame bright sunlight shining on your face

“Anya! Why would you do that!” you cried covering your face and rolling over as the elderly ladies maid chuckled not at all repentant for what she had done to her mistress.

“I told you it is morning your highness, your brother would like to see you today.” she said that got your attention and you sat up quickly surprised as sleep quickly was forgotten

“Does he really? Wait... Then he’s back? He wasn’t meant to return for a few more days!” you said excitedly scrambling from your bed and casting off your nightgown, hurrying behind a screen where a tub already waited filled with tepid water for a quick bath.

“As I understand it they arrived late last night the mountain pass was clearer than anticipated so they were able to cross the border faster than expected.” Anya explained, you could hear her bustling about beyond the screen obviously selecting your dress and proper accessories to meet with your older brother. Now he was King getting to see him was rare, as it was seeing him during your childhood had been limited between his classes and yours. 

He was brought up a crown prince, he carried the responsibility of the kingdom's well being, it’s safety and security, and you as princess carried the dreams of your kingdom, you would bring joy to your people until the day you married. When that happened your purpose would be to bear a child and bring joy to the kingdom you married to. It wasn’t an awful future, you liked working to make people happy and one of your favourite things was helping distribute food and clothing to the poor.

“It certainly would be just like him to arrive in the night to avoid fanfare. That they have returned with no trouble must mean things went well during the negotiations, I suppose that is part of why he wishes to see me.” you mused thoughtfully You knew he had left to negotiate with other countries for aid because of the crop issue but not much more than that.

“I imagine that is so your highness, I’ve selected the peach gown today with a light wrap, it’s chilly this morning but it will likely be warm again as it was yesterday if so you can leave your wrap and not overheat.” Anya said lightly walking around the screen to help wash your hair. Her firm aged fingers working soothing circles on your scalp. You did try to do most everything yourself but you simply couldn’t resist the soothing feeling when Anya washed your hair. 

Once you were clean dry and dressed you pulled on the soft leather slippers for indoors and hurriedly made your way to the receiving room behind the throne room, Your brother preferred to handle business in that room he said it made everyone equal and more willing to speak freely. You didn’t know how true that was but it seemed to satisfy him so you never questioned it.

“Frisk!” bursting through the door you flung your arms around your brother He laughed pulling you close and giving you a twirl, he had been gone almost two months on a mission of peace keeping and you’d missed him.

“Hello little sister, You’ve been well?” He asked, finally setting you down, his hands on your shoulders, his expression soft. He’d changed a lot from when you had been children, the shy boy who barely spoke had grown into a strong man but you could still see the child in there at times. He was a handsome young man, with a light growth of stubble from travel, his eyes like yours were a warm honey color proof of your royal blood. He must have rested on his return because he seemed well rested and was dressed properly not in his traveling clothes.

“Yes I have, I managed to find a promising book in the archives about-” you were cut off by a slight cough that brought your attention to others in the room… you stalled shocked as you looked at the guests.

Sitting across the table dressed finely in cloths of red, black and gold was… a skeleton? No two, both were tall though while one was slightly shorter and thicker the other was taller and skinnier. The rounder one had a grin on his face that you weren’t entirely sure if it was just because his head was just a skull or not, he was missing a fang and it had been replaced with one of gold, a faint crack running around the tooth. The taller skinnier one was very fierce looking, while he wasn’t really scowling his expression wasn’t friendly either, He had two terrible cracks running down his face on his left side opposite the others missing fang.

Both looked a little scary, not because they were monsters, no the monsters kingdom wasn’t too far away a weeks travel at most and some often came to trade in your kingdom. No what startled you was how rough they seemed. Most monsters you had seen, while a bit curt and withdrawn, were generally kind after they warmed up to you, from what little you know, the former monster king had gone mad and turned his land into a terrible dictatorship, eventually trying to spread and acquire other kingdoms. His downfall had been a revolt by his own people who had finally grown tired of their hard lives. Of course all of this had happened when you were still just a young child, you had no idea who ruled the kingdom now.

“Oh yes, pardon me.” Frisk moved settling his hands on your shoulders and looking to the two skeletons

“These gentlemen are the princes and duel rulers of the monster kingdom, Sans and Papyrus, they’re brothers. This, my lords, is my younger sister.” he introduced giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze, OH! Of course they were royal guests, holding your skirts delicately you dipped into a polite curtsy before standing

“Welcome to our kingdom, I hope your trip was pleasant and that your stay is comfortable.” you said warmly offering a genuine smile, they had startled you yes, but that was no reason to be rude or forget your manners. The skeletons looked you over though the taller one's gaze seemed sharper and almost angry, you weren’t sure why something about him made you nervous, was it his height? Maybe he was certainly taller than the tallest man you had ever seen but he carried himself with dignity there was no gangly uncoordinated movements like taller men seemed to have.

The shorter brother seemed relaxed, his gaze was more obviously appreciative of what he saw and he offered a friendly smile and a wink. You weren't sure how you could tell since his grin seemed permanent but it just… felt friendly. Regardless, you were about to excuse yourself so that your brother could resume the meeting you had clearly interrupted when the taller of the two skeletons stood with a heavy sigh he seemed… annoyed about something. 

One arm behind his back he walked around the table and approached. He was so tall, more so now he stood. The way he stared down at you was kind of intimidating, it was only well drilled lessons in manners that helped you hold your ground as the skeleton loomed over you. Part of you wanted to admonish him for being so rude, Monster or not how dare he stand there and just glare at you like that? Ok so you had accidentally interrupted and you would apologize for it as you knew to knock, you had just been so excited to see your brother. You were about to speak when the skeleton did.

“I suppose she’ll do... Fine! We are in agreement! You little human will be returning with me to the monster kingdom and will be my wife.” he said curtly.

As the skeleton reached for you, you jerked back and stepped away quickly breaking away from your brother, Everyone was talking at once but you were still struggling to understand. He said something about a deal, did this mean they had made some kind of negotiation? As crown princess you understood that a key part of your duties was to marry, likely a political marriage for the benefit of two kingdoms but you had hoped you might at least marry someone you knew and where friends with… or at least weren’t scared of!

“Lord Papyrus please give me a chance to explain things to her, we've only just arrived.” Frisk implored though the taller skeleton who you know knew was the brother Papyrus didn’t seem to understand.

“Was my own explanation not sufficient, I believed I was clear, she’ll be my wife and live in the monster kingdom and act as queen.” he said again annoyed.

“Bro, she just ran in after seein her brother after him bein gone for months why don’t we give them some privacy to catch up huh?” the rounder skeleton, who must be Sans said, Papyrus debated a moment before nodding

“Very well, I suppose humans are far more delicate.” he muttered striding past you to the door, Sans standing and quickly following, offering you another smile before exiting, shutting the door behind him. Once the door was closed Frisk sank into a chair rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“This was not how I wanted this to go.” he murmured annoyed before looking at you with a weak smile, shifting he held out a hand and you walked over letting him pull you down onto his lap.

“I’m sorry, I know this is sudden but things didn’t go as well as I had hoped with the other nations. Many still see me as too young, too... inexperienced.” he said softly he sounded so tired, your gentle brother was never meant to rule a kingdom and certainly not so young.

“I need to do this don’t I?” you asked softly, Frisk made a face, he wanted to deny it wanted to give you an option

“You don’t ‘need’ to...” he started but you shook your head

“Why don’t you tell me what's going on and I’ll judge that for myself.” you said slipping from his lap and pulling out the chair next to his to sit. He turned and began to explain, because of his youth and the country's long standing peace some more military focused nations were turning their attention to the land and it’s strategic natural defenses, the mountain range was vast and your kingdom sat neatly in a valley surrounded and protected by them on all sides. However the lower crop yields of the last few years and the growing population was heading in the direction of a major economic crisis.

Frisk had begun his travels in hopes to negotiate an alliance with one of the kingdoms that your country had offered support to in the past however at every turn he was denied. Losing hope he turned to the last kingdom you had ties with, the kingdom of monsters. It had been your parents who had ruled during the coup against the tyrant king and who had arranged for food and supplies to be sent to the reborn kingdom as it struggled to rebuild.

Meeting with the two monster Princes Frisk had learned that the country was still in an awkward state, neither brother could take the crown as king without a mate, but they were still recovering they couldn’t afford to keep their dealings internal, so Frisk had proposed an alliance, a way to help both countries, the monsters would protect Your kingdom from any others who might seek to take over now Frisk was in power, and The brothers would come to see if you or another noble daughter would make a good mate.

“So it doesn't have to be me? Papyrus seemed to behave as if I was the only option.” you said confused once Frisk finished explaining the situation, he nodded brow furrowed

“Yes he did… I don’t know why either. Either brother can marry, the way it was explained to me when we arranged this, Neither Sans nor Papyrus are bothered who takes the throne as King, their goal had been to end the tyrants rule, but the laws of their people demand that no single person can rule, They’ve been able to coast by as brothers for this long because it is two separate people co-ruling, however their people are growing restless without the stability of a properly mated King. The idea was they would come to meet noble women of our country and see if any would be worth pursuing.” he said clearly confused.

“I don’t know what prompted Prince Papyrus to suddenly declare you would be the bride let alone his, without even giving his brother a chance to speak…” Frisk was honestly confused and that was reassuring in a way. He had once promised you he would never force you into an unhappy marriage and you had promised you would accept a political marriage without love as long as you were content. There was no reason you couldn’t be friends with your husband after all. But now this stranger had come in and flatly declared his intention to marry you and whisk you away without even asking what you wanted.

“If I do this it will bring peace to everyone, it’ll ensure the safety of our people, and stability for theirs.” you said softly, Frisk nodded reaching out he clasped your hand coaxing you to look up at him

“I can try to find another way, introduce them to the other noble families to see if anyone else can catch their eye.” he said softly, he was worried, the sudden change in attitude seemed to have thrown him off kilter. I thought about it, these skeletons were rulers, they had led a coup to end tyranny in their own country and wanted to bring stability to their people… Papyrus looked frightening yes, but if a man truly wanted such good things he couldn’t be that bad right? You chewed your lip slightly before letting out a breath as you came to your decision.


	2. Chapter 2

With an escort of two guards who kept a respectful distance the skeleton brothers had been led to the royal gardens. The castle of this country was so different to the one at home, the stone was pale almost white in the sunlight, beautiful flowers spilled out of urns all over the place inside and out. The spires and roofs were tiled in a charming slate that was almost blue in the light and elegant statues and tapestries of fanciful scenes decorated halls and rooms. If Sans didn’t know differently he would have said the air even felt better more, settled.

“You surprised me just claiming her like that bro.” Sans said musingly as they walked his hands in his pockets as they crossed over a little bridge. Clear water ran through channels in the gardens filling the air with the gentle sound of gurgling to join in with bird song.

“It surprised me to… Sans?” Papyrus seemed hesitant, saying his brother's name questioningly as he placed his hands on the rail of the bridge. Sans paused, his brother was almost never at a loss for words so whatever he wanted to say must have been really important.

“I… I think she may be my real mate. I told you as we crossed the border I was feeling off. I don’t think it was the travelling, I’d never be so weak. But, the moment she ran into the room and hugged the king I could feel my SOUL pulsing, it hasn’t stopped.” he said carefully Sans was stunned, soul mates were pretty common among monsters, heck it was more rare to find a monster couple that weren’t soulmates then one that was. But he couldn’t think of a time where a monster's mate had been human. If it had happened it was probably long before Asgor had ever gotten the throne, humans rarely entered their kingdom even before his reign.

“I guess it’s a stupid question to ask if yer sure, if your SOULs tellin you she’s the one, then she’s the one, but Bro... You can’t just make demands like that.” he said Papyrus huffed out a breath

“I know! I know that, I don’t know why I acted that way, but seeing her hug the king, seeing his hands on her shoulders, it took every ounce of control not to pull her away from him and just leave and take her back home. I’ve never felt such a struggle before!” he exclaimed annoyed, Sans smiled weakly well that certainly explained his brothers outburst. He felt bad, monsters with powerful magic had much stronger ties to their mates, with Asgore dead and the former queen living in a temple where she could tend her children's graves, he and his brother were the strongest monsters in the kingdom. Of course Papyrus wouldn’t be prepared for the sudden ferocity of his SOULs attraction to its mate. Hell Sans didn’t really know what to do about his, that was part of why he hadn’t bothered mentioning it to anyone… 

Well except his mate.

They had both decided it would be better for everyone if they just kept it to themselves for now.

“So, I guess that means we’re not gonna be meetin any other families then huh?” Sas asked finally rocking back on his heels, Papyrus shifted

“Unless you want to find a mate for yourself, Sans we…” He hesitated. The brothers had had a tumultuous relationship during their life, it had been important to make sure no one could take advantage of one or the other. Maybe it was that which had tipped the scales. Too many times he’d forgotten it was an act to keep his brother safe. The problem was, now he just didn’t know how to talk to his older brother. He’d been able to talk to him perfectly fine when they had been young, why was it so hard now? There was no asgore, there was no need to pretend, but it still stuck in his proverbial throat.

“I was thinking actually I might hang out here for a while.” Sans said surprising him, Papyrus turned 

“When did you decide this?!” he demanded more surprised than angry, despite their act they had never been apart before he wouldn’t admit it but a silver of discomfort crawled up his spine.

“Well, I figured whichever one of us found a mate soul or otherwise, We’d probably want some privacy anyway right? Someones gotta stick around here and get an idea of this place and how we can defend them, maybe help with this crop issue they’ve been havin. Obviously since you’ve got a mate you have to go back to show the others that not only is peace with other countries achievable, but that they don’t need to worry about leadership.” he pointed out Papyrus said nothing, his brothers logic was sound, but…

“Besides it’s not like I don’t know a shortcut home to see ya if I need to.” Sans said grinning, at this Papyrus huffed. His brother's strange ability had been a key factor in the coup succeeding but he still had no idea how it worked or why he seemed to be the only one capable of it.

“That is true, I suppose if you think it would be for the best… But do not use this as an excuse to be lazy and not do your duty. We need this alliance as much as they do, I don’t wan it ruined by your sloth like attitude.” Papyrus said quickly flaring to cover his feelings with his harsh command Sans smiled nodding    
  
“I won’t bro no worries.” he said lightly. Probably the closest the two had gotten to any kind of affection in years. Seeming satisfied Papyrus began to walk again admiring the gardens of the palace. Asgor had only allowed buttercups to grow in the capital after his children's deaths, Buttercups being both children's favorite flower. Perhaps he could suggest to his mate that she bring some of the flowers of her home with her, it might help her settle better to have something of her homeland, and it would be something different for the people. A real show of change Papyrus and Sans had been trying to make.

“Heh Hey Paps check this out.” Pulled from his thoughts the taller skeleton looked over towards his brothers voice blinking, Sans was sitting in a pretty Gazebo, it was painted white and every other spacing had a trellis with flowered climbing vines. He walked over resting a hand on one of the support beams and smiled faintly

“Kinda like moms isn’t it?” Sans said sitting on one of the benches and taking a deep breath. The thick smell of the flowers was so nice so Papyrus, despite being more energetic than his brother decided to sit and relax a moment as well, a little rest wouldn’t do any harm after all, and considering all hey had been through, and all that he and his mate would likely face upon their return He wouldn’t begrudge a moments relaxation.

* * *

And that's how you found him almost an hour later.

Sans was sprawled on one bench arms draped over the railing head lolled back eye sockets closed (how did they do that) hile Papyrus was sitting on the other bench arms folded legs crossed he was mostly upright but his head had tilted to the side and was resting against one of the beams a curling vine on he relc fluttering with his faint breaths, his eyes closed to.

After what your brother had told you of their situation you couldn’t blame them, when had they had any peace in their lives? Living under a tyrant, losing their father, organizing a coup, and then running a country when no one else would step up? You had no doubts it must be exhausting, you were about to turn and leave when Sans spoke.

“You wanna talk with my bro?” He asked stalling you, you shifted tucking hair back from your face and nodding

“B-but if he is resting I won’t bother you.” you said softly Sans shook his head.

“You wouldn’t be, I’m starved, but I don’t like the idea of leaving him alone, even someplace safe. Think you could keep an eye on him while I find some food?” he asked sitting up, you shifted a little sheepishly. He was giving you an opportunity for a private conversation with his brother. You nodded slowly and he smiled standing and taking the steps with a surprisingly light step. You caught his arm and gave him the direction of the kitchens, before watching him meander off a moment. 

Returning your attention to Papyrus you carefully climbed the short few steps and settled where Sans had been moments before, hands folded neatly in your lap, should you wake him? He seemed so peaceful… as you debated what you should do you studied him, he didn’t look as frightening now he was asleep. Yes the wicked fang like teeth made you nervous but not turned down in a scowl they weren’t so bad. His bones made you think of the fine china you ate from when important guests or nobles came to call, so clean and white.

His clothes were very similar to his brothers in style but neater and seemed cleaner somehow? The style though, was different from your country's style, while your people tended to more comfortable but airy clothing, with layers which could be added or shed. The clothes the monsters were wearing seemed, well sort of like the uniforms of the guards, militaristic and practical even in their finery.

Obviously you had noticed that style difference with Monsters who had visited before but that had been very basic. Seeing the fine gold cording, the shiny brass buttons, neatly pressed trousers and a fur trimmed half cloak over his left shoulder he simply looked regal.

“It’s rude to stare.” The voice was so sudden you made a strange strangled yelp 

“Heh, did I startle you, little human?” Papyrus opened his eyes, red lights glowing faintly in the dark depths before he opened them fully and the glow eased as he straightened his posture looking at you fully.

“Y-yes, but I apologize you are right it was rude of me to stare, I apologize for any offense.” you said bowing your head respectfully, trying not to grit your teeth when Papyrus snorted.

“Lift your head little human, you are the princess of this nation, and you will be my queen, You will bow your head to no one.” he said firmly easing some of your irritation. You lifted your head and nodded studying him, he claimed you as his bride so easily but not once had he asked you

“You’re absolutely certain I’m going to marry you?” You said. You don’t know why, after all hadn’t you come out here fully intending to tell them you had agreed to the union, for the sake of both your countries? Maybe it was his arrogance that made you say it that way, to knock him down a couple pegs for assuming he could just order you to marry him without any thought to your feelings.

“I am certain, Our countries would both benefit and as I understand it you have no other suitors, The king was very clear about that.” he said though there was a touch of color on his cheek bones, was he blushing, had you managed to fluster him? But he held his ground.

“Well, he was right, before he left. The thing is, Since he’s been gone he wouldn’t have a chance to know if I had met anyone, a perfectly acceptable gentleman who is good to me and asked sweetly for my hand, not just demanded to own me like a piece of property.” you said cooly, Papyrus went ridge and he stood looming over you

“Absurd you will decline at once, I will not have my mate … ca… canoodling with some lowly human man when I can offer so much more to you!” he said firmly… did he just say canoodling?

“You have a lot of nerve thinking you can order me around sir. You may be the lord of your country but that does not give you permission to treat me as some sort of servant!” you snapped back meeting his gaze, you wouldn’t let him frighten you.

“You would not be treated as a servant, as my mate and queen you will have all you could ever desire! I expect and demand only loyalty from you.” He countered, something about the way he said mate bothered you, Frisk had made it seem like Mates for Monsters where basically married couples but there was so much… Passion, he hadn’t even met you before but something about the way he was acting.

“And still you make demands! You disrespectfully refer to me as ‘little human’, you demand I marry you and go off to a new land I know nothing about, you demand loyalty to someone I do not know.” you said shaking your head it made no sense.

“You do not even know me, why are you demanding me now, when you came to meet the daughters of many different families?” you asked firmly getting right to the heart of the matter. Papyrus went a brighter red. It was strange, shimmering like magic across his bones… oh, of course, that must be exactly what it was, he was a monster and a skeleton, he had no blood to blush so it must be magic.

“Be honest with me or I shall refuse this union and marry ano-” you gasped your words cutting off as teeth crashed harshly against your lips arms dragging ou close against his lanky body, for a wild moment you couldn’t think, then you felt it, you could hear your heart pounding in your ears, but there was another sound, another beating. They were awkward and off at first but as you relaxed into the strange kiss you could hear them changing, yours speeding up a little, the other slowing until they beat in time with each other. A warmth unlike anything you had ever felt filled you before he pulled away.

“That, my queen, is why I demand you. You are not just any bride, you are my SOUL mate, as I am yours. You will not marry another man, I wouldn’t allow it, just as you would never allow me to have another woman as my mate, human or otherwise.” he said and strangely you knew he was right, just the suggestion of him seeking another woman made a hot anger pool in your belly. You pulled away uncomfortable with the sudden anger, and his closeness, h-he had just… just kissed you! That beating, had that been his heart, but he was a skeleton so… had you actually heard his soul? Had the beating of his soul changed to match the beat of your heart? 

“Well… I…” you hesitated what did you say now?!

“Thank you for being honest at least.” you said finally looking away, things had suddenly got a lot more complicated you were sure of it, but it also seemed so very simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on chapter 1. For anyone who has read my previous works you've probably noticed, my chapters are shorter this time around. Trying to maintain ten page chapters was stressing me out and made it hard to focus because all I could see was the 'quota' of writing ten pages worth. I would actively avoid writing because the stress, That's no good I love writing, so I've decided to set a lower minimum, instead of a page quota I have a word quota of at least 2500 It's helping chapter move much more smoothly in my head and I'm not intimidated by writing anymore. I may write more then 2500 if the chapter needs it but I won't demand it of myself like I was before. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this new tale.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was taken in the grand hall, while both you and your brother would have preferred the smaller dining room advisors insisted that the grand hall was better to show your guests the best that your kingdom had to offer to encourage the deal, neither of the men seemed to realize even if the kingdom had been deep in the depths of bankruptcy Papyrus had clearly made up his mind to marry you. You didn’t fully understand the idea of a soul mate but there were a few obvious things, even without the strange pull you had felt when he had kissed you. 

He had drawn a visceral reaction from you, you had assumed annoyance at his supposed superior behavior but now you realised, you had dealt with others who had treated you as lesser, because you were a woman, because you were a ‘sheltered’ princess, why should his behavior have annoyed you so? It made no sense unless some part of you had recognized him and you, being unable to understand, had fallen back on something you did.

There was also the way he seemed to draw your eye. The first couple times you could easily have passed off as him being a skeleton and as such being odd enough to catch your attention, but as you ate you found your gaze flicking to him to watch the way he ate, the way he moved, how he carried himself. When he turned his head to speak, your eye followed the line of his jaw, he simply drew your attention more than Sans who, as a skeleton as well, normally should have been just as interesting.

That wasn’t to say he was uninteresting, you found Sans to be a delightful conversationlist, he asked your honest opinions on things, your views on other countries and presented issues of their kingdom to you to see what you thought. It was refreshing to be addressed as an equal not talked down to because of your gender. 

“I have to admit my lord I am unused to such treatment.” you admitted to him finally Sans had frowned at that at first then nodded in understanding as it hit him.

“Right right, I forget sometimes humans have this weird thing about women don’t they?” he said chuckling before waving a dismissive hand

“We don’t really do that, in part because a female monster is no weaker than a male monster, not to say a human woman is weaker than a human man but I guess we recognize it more, also a lot of monsters don’t have what humans define as gender.” he explained, the concept was fascinating

“No gender or definition? That brings up all sorts of questions but I hate to be rude.” you said not wanting to be too nosey but exceedingly curious.

“You’ll learn a lot about us and our people and culture after we marry.” Papyrus said shifting his attention from Frisk to look at you and offer what seemed to be a smile. Of course you would have done your best to learn and understand monsters but Papyrus seeming glad and even encouraging of you learning more about them was nice in a way you couldn’t rightly explain.

“I understand you’ve chosen to stay here for a while, is that true my lord?” you asked Sans who chuckled before shaking his head a little, 

“You can just call me Sans, we’re gonna be related soon enough right?” he said with a winning grin, you were glad someone like him would be staying here. Frisk could sometimes get so overwhelmed by his position, you were hopeful Sans’ open nature would help relax him a little without you there.

“But yeah, I am hopin’ to stay if it’s not an issue.” he said glancing at Frisk who nodded setting his fork down and rubbing his chin thoughtfully glancing around the spacious room

“I’m sure we can figure something out, I don’t know if we can find room but…” he said mildly with a small smiling making you and Sans chuckle at his joking tone. That was something they had in common it seemed, Frisk might not come across to others but he had a sense of humor and enjoyed a joke, and Sans was unashamed in his favor of amusing wordplay and puns. If anyone was going to stay Sans seemed perfect.

Once lunch was finished you parted ways, Frisk and Papyrus would be discussing the formalities of the treaty and your wedding, Sans was interested in looking around the capital and you had to check on a few projects you were over seeing so he’d be joining you. 

In a carriage going to town Sans sat opposite you you noticed he was leaning a bit to be able to see out the window and he didn’t seem as relaxed as before, you wondered if it was being someplace new, or some holdover of the kill or be killed laws of the Tyrant king that made him seem so ridgid,

“So what do you do here?” he asked breaking what was growing to feel like a tense silence, “Since you’ll be leavin soon I don’t mind keeping an eye on your projects here for ya.” he offered casually, you chuckled he might respect you as a woman but he seemed to underestimate what you did.

“In recent years I’ve been working to establish schools. Knowledge is important, if the children can grow up at least knowing how to read, write and handle numbers then they have broader futures. If they chose to be farmers or merchants or builders, whatever they feel they can do, reading, writing and numbers are most important to know and can make a real difference.” you explained Sans nodded appreciatively

“That’s a good idea, we had a school system before Asgore it’s something Paps and I have been looking to reinstate but it was largely headed by the former queen, when she lost it and ran Asgore had all her stuff burned so we haven’t really been sure where to start.” he admitted, it was startling to learn then it hit you.

“So no one has been schooling since before you took the throne?” you asked shocked Sans shrugged

“Not in a school anyway, I’m pretty sure Parents will teach their kids all they can, but even if schools hadn’t fallen apart when things got bad I doubt anyone would have let their kid go. With things being so violent who’d risk it?” he pointed out, it broke your heart to hear it, 

“I’m sorry it must have been terrible.” you said softly reaching to cover his hand it was much bigger than yours but you hoped to make him feel a little better

“Hey don’t feel to bad, We changed it, and we’re still changin it, and with you marryin my bro it’ll be even better if you know how to set up some schools.” he said grinning pulling his hand away red drops of sweat beading his skull, Oh! He probably felt embarrassed you pulled back and smiled.

“Yes, I promise I will do my absolute best for your people as I have done my own. I will dedicate myself to bettering their lives as a queen should, I hope you can trust me on that.” you said warmly Sans nodded smiling his eye lights flicking down a moment before inclining his head

“Kid, I don’t doubt it.” he said cryptically before returning his gaze out the window.

Soon enough you were in town, the royal city was beautiful bustling with people and a fw monsters who visited, timber frame buildings with white washed walls, shops and market stalls, children running and playing.

“It’s a lot more lively then I expected.” Sans mused and you nodded 

“The severity of the food shortage hasn’t hit us yet, My brother and I have done our best to ensure that and have cut back on taking food into the palace to a bare minimum, just enough to cover those who cannot pay taxes in coin. It keeps us fed, which is enough, unfortunately it has the side effect that we haven’t as much to offer the less fortunate. Thankfully some people have tried to help, inviting those in need into their homes or offering them work when they can. But if this goes on much longer I fear what will happen.” you said brushing your skirt slightly

“Being royalty isn’t all it’s cracked up to be huh?” Sans said laughing you couldn’t help chuckling before sighing heavier then you meant to,

“It’s not terrible, I am privileged, I have had access to the best education, I am able to dress finely and I sleep in comfort and with the knowledge of safety. Aside from the material I also have power to make change like the schools, I don’t begrudge my position at all.” you said shifting a little 

“I suppose I feel frustrated by it when I can’t do more. I am the princess I love my people and want them to be happy but despite social power I cannot will the crops to grow or the weather to be better.” You explained closing your eyes a moment and sighing, it was difficult, yes knowledge was a good thing, but it also came with the burden of being aware of your own limitations, at times you envied the ignorance of children.

“That makes sense, to be honest with ya, Me and Paps didn’t start the coup to get the throne, we just wanted the terror to end, the fighting, the killing it was so bad. Even his right hand captain lost faith in him as he became more and more tyrannical. I kinda thought the queen might come back, or Undyne might take over, but no one wanted the job, no one knew what to do next, we got rid of Asgore but then what? Papyrus, bein the practical guy he is, realized no one was gonna step up, so he did just said we’d handle it. No one objected so boom here we are, in charge.” Sans explained. You couldn’t decide which was harder, being born to duty or assuming it out of a sense of obligation, both seemed equally difficult in different ways.

“I think, being born as royalty or earning it another way, it takes strength of character and a dignity not everyone is capable of to maintain it. Your brother was willing to shoulder the needs of the people and the obligations it comes with that makes him a man worthy of being a king, and you clearly care about your people, you want to do best by them, you fought for it, and that makes you worthy of being a king as well. You may not have expected or wanted the responsibility but I feel you have earned it.” you said honestly. Sans stared at you a moment sockets wide with clear surprise before smiling this curve of his teeth and jaw more gentle and friendly

“Thanks for that kid.” he said softly then coughed, “But don’t tell Paps that his egos big enough.” he said quickly making you both laugh. Eventually the carriage pulled to a stop at the first building, it was a charming older structure that had needed a bit of TLC but was now a school for girls, there was a small yard where younger girls where playing games on the cobble while a few others sat in a small patch of grass in the noon sun talking and laughing.

As you pulled to a stop the girls scampered up running to the little gate to wave. The coachman opened the door helping you down before Sans climbed out drawing Gasps of Awe and delight.

“Sans, welcome to the Capital school of Dignity. This is the girls school.” you explained as an older woman in a neat dress and a high bun rushed out with keys to unlock the gate and let you both in.

“Ms. Cornell, I hope you and the girls are doing well.” You said warmly, smiling and nodding to the students and the woman nodded

“Absolutely, I’m delighted to welcome you and your guest.” she said though she eyed Sans slightly nervously you smiled and gestured

“Ms. Cornell, Girls, this is Lord Sans, he is one of the two ruling princes of the monster kingdom, he’s come as my guest today.” you explained, the girls were an immediate explosion of excited questions but kept a slight distance. To your surprise Sans knelt down and held his hand out palm up and grinned

“I guess you ain’t never seen a skeleton before huh?” he said, a particularly brave younger girl stepped forward determinedly and reached out to place her palm on his rubbing it a little before gasping

“It’s like the Counters in the kitchen it’s so smooth!” she cried in awe, this of course got the other girls rushing forward to touch and see him more closely. You watched a moment before turning your attention to Cornell to discuss the state of the school, the students, if any amendments needed to be made, if there had been any issues. Before explaining quietly that this would be your last visit for some time, Cornell for her part accepted that she was sad to see you go but you were the crown princess you had your duties.

“I won’t say a word until your official announcement my lady.” she said warmly looking to Sans the questioning look in her gaze making it clear she’d guessed

“He offered to help take care of things in my place for a while.” you said quietly looking over, Sans was grinning ear to ear as the girls asked him questions and told him jokes once they realised he had a sense of humor.

Visiting the boys school went just as well though the boys where a lot more physical climbing all over Sans and being much rougher, not that he seemed to mind, he was just as happy to wrestle and rough house with the boys as he was to sit and let the girls touch and ask questions, He just seemed to like the kids it was sweet, you wondered how Papyrus would handle children, You decided that when you started setting up schools in the monster country you’d take him to see them with you.

Of course that brought up a thought, if the monsters weren’t confined by gender then how would you handle schooling? Well you’d think about that later, for now you’d focus on home and arrangements for when you left.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Sans returned to the palace as the sun set, he seemed to be pretty interested in helping support the schools while you were gone, and seeing how well he got along with the kids, You knew he would do good work. Sans was happy with getting down on their level and while he might have been a bit rougher with them then you would have been, he seemed to know his limits, the kids had all enjoyed meeting him. It also made you feel a bit better knowing he’d be here to give your brother company. 

“Sans, May I ask you a question?” you asked formally His attention was drawn from the window and he looked at you surprised before nodding

“Well yeah sure, yer pretty serious all of a sudden.” he said you nodded looking down at your hands in your lap before taking a breath

“Can you tell me about SOUL mates?” you asked looking up at him a strong red glow enveloped his skull and he coughed uncomfortably.

“Mah Bro told you about it then?” he asked weakly, you nodded before huffing out a breath well, he had told you, you where his, he hadn’t really explained it.

“While rationally, logically it seems very out there, a concept more suited to romantic fairy tales then reality, I don’t know much about how monsters work, If something like magic used by monsters and witchcraft can exist then who's to say a soulmate is impossible? I don’t like making uninformed decisions. You’re the only one I can ask, You may have a stake in this but it’s less than your brothers if this… soulmate thing is true.” you said to him Sans nodded

“That's fair it is a bit complicated since it’s more of a monster thing, give me a second… I guess the best way to put it is sometimes, a SOUL is missing a piece. There's no real reason for why, it’s not a deficit in any way either it’s just something should be there and you know it like breathing, but it’s not there.” he started you nodded

“Now I can’t say how often this happens with humans, for monsters it’s pretty common, now, Souls, like energy and magic have wavelengths, Each person's wavelength is unique to them, but if you have a missing piece your Souls Wavelength is off, When you get close to your soul mate you can feel your Souls feeling… normal. I... urgg it’s kinda hard to explain it's like…” he trailed and as he struggled you were going to tell him not to worry about it, if it was something so intrinsic like breathing then maybe he just didn’t know how it worked just that it did? You where about to tell him not to worry about it when his head snapped up

“Music! yeah that it’s like music. Even if you have a perfect group of people playing music beautifully it’s still off if one person gets a part wrong. But the moment they get that part right everything sounds much better right? So it’s like music with an off note. Meeting your Soulmate is meeting a person who has the right note.” he explained though he didn’t seem very confident in the explanation you thought maybe you knew what he meant.

“I think I understand, but, I can’t say I‘ve felt anything like that.” you said weakly “Is it possible there's a mistake?” you asked “It’s not that I object to marrying your brother for any reason, rest assured he is far better then anyone who might just marry me for title, it’s just, I don’t want him to go into this with a misconception.” you said honestly Sans smile

“I think I get ya, but no it’s not a mistake. Humans on the whole have lost a lot of their connection to magic not completely that's how you get mages and witches and stuff, But in general your connections just a lot weaker and it wasn't all that strong at the start because you're physical. You're not going to feel it the way a monster does, but He knows, he knew when we crossed the borders into the country.” he sad honestly That startled you, that had to have been a good few days travel so he’d… felt you, known about you if not ‘you’ specifically

“Well it’s.. Reassuring to know it’s not a mistake. But is it… bad that I don't? I can’t seem to feel him the way he feels me?” you asked Sans shook his head

“Don’t think so, Don’t know much about humans and monster SOUL mates but I don’t think it should be.” he said frankly offering you a grin 

“Don’t stress too much about it, You’re human, Just act like you would with a human husband alright? I think you’re gonna be good for him just uh, be prepared, He’s stubborn.” he said chuckling. You joined his laughter and you fell into exchanging silly stories about your brothers.

* * *

Upon your return to the palace you were greeted by an attendant, Frisk wanted to see you, Papyrus and Sans would be taking dinner while you met with him. Offering Sans a light wave and smile, you were led along the halls to the king's chambers bidding the maid goodnight you knocked, Smiling as you stepped inside at Frisks call.

“I’m assuming you came to an agreement?” you asked calmly, Frisk nodded frowning faintly. He was sitting less than elegantly, ok he was slumped in a dining chair, the table laid out with your meal, his half eaten.

“How much has Papyrus told you about monsters? I know you had a chance to talk in the gardens earlier.” he said seeming nervous as he looked up at you like he wanted to clarify his question but unsure how you thought about it and realised Papyrus must have told him about your being his SOUL mate,

“We talked about a couple things but, You mean, this concept of SOUL mates right?” you asked, Frisk nodded letting out a breath he seemed to relax, he must have been worried he’d have to explain it

“It’s alright, I don’t fully understand but I know that, a SOUL mate is very important, I’ve heard it mentioned by monsters who have passed through. I’m not sure how I am one to Lord Papyrus but he seems like a good man, I don’t think I’ll be unhappy with him.” you said honestly

“While we were out I also asked Lord Sans about it, He was able to explain it in more depth, it sounds very important to monsters and that's why he was so firm at the start.” you said trying to be charitable in referring to Papyrus’ demands.

“From the way he spoke of it, SOUL mates between a monster and a human are rare but not impossible.” you went on Frisk nodded seeming to be thinking about something before looking back at you. And sitting up gesturing for you to sit so you could eat. The meal was quite filled with small talk of how things had been in the country since he had left and he had told you of the things he saw during his travels. Once you finished he set aside his knife and looked to you with a very serious expression.

“You’re firm in your decision then? I know I‘ve been discussing this with Lord Papyrus but Ultimately you are my sister, My family. Is this what you want?” he asked, staring at you seriously. You knew, if you said no, if you asked, Frisk would refuse this whole thing and would try to find another way. But, setting aside the idea of duty, serving your people and making the best allegiances to benefit the people you thought about Papyrus and the stirring inside when he had kissed you in the garden. You thought about the idea of not marrying this monster who was apparently a part of you.

“Yes I’m sure, I am happy to marry Lord Papyrus, I may not know him right now but I can learn and he can learn about me, we can make this work with effort, and I will feel at peace knowing our people are better off with this.” you assured. Frisk smiled reaching up to touch your cheek in a gentle affectionate gesture.

“When did you get to be so grown up? You shouldn’t have to carry our people on your shoulders.” he said softly you smiled

“But I do and I will, I’m honored by the responsibility.” you said honestly Before poking a his nose

“It’s you who needs to consider the future now, Who would have thought the younger sister would marry first.” you teased Frisk groaned shaking his head he stood chuckling as he made his way to the door opening it for you

“Sleep then, Tomorrow we will send out notches across the kingdom announcing your engagement.” he said as you nodded stepping from the room pausing to look at him.

“Frisk? I know, we couldn’t spend a lot of time together but I am happy you are my brother.” you said he looked at you surprised by the sentiment before smiling softly and moving to gently kiss your forehead

“And I am happy you are my sister.” he said shutting his door. Despite the distance you were still family and you felt a bit more comfortable knowing even going to a new kingdom he would always be your brother.

Of course those thoughts brought home how real this was now. You were really going to get married, You and Lord Papyrus were going to marry… It was a little terrifying. Making your way along the hall you thought about it. What about it frightened you? Not Papyrus, He was intimidating sure but strangely you weren’t afraid of him, you just knew without it needing to be sad he would never hurt you..

Was it the change this meant? Probably. Even as a princess and with your limits you had lived a fairly free life, perhaps you were still a bit childish, being married was such a big step it was a change not just in your home but in your life in your name, in who you were, That was scary everything changing. Even more so then going to another country!

You smiled trying to rationalize and think of the good things, You would get to see a new land, Papyrus was eager for you to learn. You could implement schools, Sans had suggested bringing flower seeds, a wedding would take at least a week to arrange which would give you time to get to know the skeleton better. Yes, you just needed to keep these good things in mind and you felt a lot calmer as you considered other things that would work about this marriage.

There was the marriage bed…

You weren’t such a child that you didn’t know what went on between a man and woman, between studying Animal husbandry to help with the food issues, and the gossiping of ladies in town, you knew what to expect from a man… But Lord Papyrus was a monster, and a skeleton! Did he even… could he even? You flushed brightly and shook your head; you needed to think about something else!

Rushing into your room you washed using a cloth and lukewarm water in a bowl by the fire, before dressing in your nightgown sighing at the soft fabric as you moved to the bed sitting on the edge the soft feather mattress dipping under you.

* * *

_ You looked around, confused by the look of the place you were in, “I’m dreaming.” you stated, saying it loud made it more fact in your mind. Yes you knew you were dreaming, you couldn’t say how you just knew. It wasn’t a bad feeling, on the contrary you felt warm and safe here, even if here was just an empty grassy field with a faint mist in the air and no sun to speak of despite it seeming like a sunny day. _

_ “No point sitting around I suppose.” you mused pushing from the ground to walk around, as soon as you took the first few steps a sound came to you a roar… no it was shouting, a crowd a huge sound unlike anything you’d ever heard before. Following the sound you climbed the rise of a slight hill and stalled at the vision before you. _

_ It was a war, that’s all there was to it, monsters mashed together fighting brutally some wore armor fitted and just right while others were wearing a hodgepodge of gear from pots and pans, wilding sticks and pitchforks, it was awful, monster would fall and dust would burs leaving only their clothing behind and you realised the mist that was hanging in the air wasn’t mist… but dust, the dust of the fallen monsters. _

_ Then you saw him, Standing back to back where Lords sans and Papyrus Hot blood red bones shooting out spearing monsters left and right. Was this… the coup? You had been led to believe it had been a fairly bloodless battle… then again… looking at all the dust, technically it was. But how were you seeing this? Some kind of lucid dream? Something you had come up with between what you had learned and your own anxieties? You saw a sword stroke at Papyrus cutting through fabric cracking bone _

_ “No!” you weren’t sure what you would do but you ran forward dream or not you wouldn’t see him fall. Grasping one of the weapons littering the battle ground you rushed forward and swung hard you weren’t really aiming to kill anyone you had no desire to kill you just wanted to get them away from Papyrus. _

_ As you rushed forward the attacking soldiers parted like water Papyrus looking up and right at you utterly surprised  _

_ “What on earth?!” he exclaimed, shocked as you slowed none of the monsters had faces, now you were closer they barely had any distinguishing features, from fur color nothing it was so odd, even Sans now you where close wasn’t quite right, so why was Papyrus so clear. _

_ “P-papyrus?” you asked skeptically he shifted standing fully looking around confused as well it seemed before sighing running a hand down his face. _

_ “I must be more concerned about this marriage then I thought if you're part of my dream now too.” he said, annoyed His dream? _

_ “My dream, dear, this is my dream.” you said firmly dropping the sword and crossing your arms.  _

_ “Meaning I either made you very lifelike in my head Or, somehow we are in the same dream.” you said, you probably should be more surprised but monster magic, SOUL mates, Surprise was redundant at this point. _

_ “So you are.. Yourself?” he said turning to you stepping forward he reached out tentatively and touched your face, he seemed in awe before a grin split his features. _

_ “More proof, This as nothing else can, proves we are SOUL mates, sharing dreams, Usually it only happens after mates fully joi but I am a very powerful monster, it’s entirely possible my SOUL is strong enough to reach out to you without us fully becoming one.” he said his expression going strangely soft as his fingers brushed your cheek. _

_ “Isn’t that interesting.” he said more to himself than anything, you blushed reaching up to hold his fingers to your cheek. _

_ “So then, this is a magic thing?” you finally asked not sure what to say. Presented with his enthusiasm and, well joy, pure joy… because of you felt nice. It was a strange a warm feeling to know he was so happy just getting to be with you _

_ “In the most basic of terms, yes it is. You must have some level of power here as the memory shouldn’t have just stopped for you. I’m not sure how though, I can’t say I know much about dreams between SOUL mates, it’s very intimate and not discussed outside partners.” he explained that made sense, who knew what a person could dream about. _

_ “Well, I suppose its useful as well.” you said stepping back needing a bit of distance you didn’t want to be over taken by him. _

_ “How so?” _

_ “Well My brother will be sending out notices, even then the fastest we can marry will be a week, But there are a lot of rules about a man and woman being alone together, at least, for humans. Meeting like this is good because we can learn about each other without worrying about prying eyes.” you explained, Papyrus stroked his chin thoughtfully _

_ “A week?” he said sounding more than a little annoyed, you sighed nodding _

_ “Well yes, it is a royal wedding, aside from that all of the arrangements between our countries will need to be written and organized, the people will want time to celebrate, there's more than just us to consider.” she pointed out Papyrus sighed already sounding frustrated by the idea _

_ “This is human custom? Nonsense When a monster finds their SOUL mate they join right away.” he explained, and you weren’t surprised, but _

_ “We can have these dreams for now though, so you’ll still get to be with me, it’s only a week… I’m sure someone as strong as you can handle it.” you said casting him a sidelong glance, the tall skeleton seemed to balk before drawing himself up to full height. _

_ “Of course I can, what do you take me for?! Come, Let's leave this battlefield, I wish to know more about your Human ways while we are here.” he said, extending a hand. Feeling a bit more comfortable you set your hand in his. You could make this work, you were sure of it. _


End file.
